


Exterminator

by Timekpr



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timekpr/pseuds/Timekpr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha watching Jack and the Doctor repair the TARDIS. Just a bit of very mild swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exterminator

**Author's Note:**

> Caught an old Star Trek rerun today and I just had to write this bit down. My tribute to the first TV show I ever loved and the first TV star I ever met at a convention (DeForest Kelley, 1972, San Antonio, TX)

"Doctor, its a damned Turlean rat's nest down here", Jack's voice echoed up through the floor grate.

Martha watched the Doctor draw a deep breath of indignation before replying, "I'll have you know I did that wiring myself and its no rats nest!"

She tried to stifle her snort of laughter as she regarded the Doctor, all puffed chest and ruffled pride. Jack obviously had no such restraint and a peal of his laughter preceded his smiling face popping up from beneath the TARDIS console.

Jack extended his hand to the Doctor and Martha lost her battle with amusement as she saw the squirming blue creature clutched in his fingers.

"No, Doctor, I meant that literally, The TARDIS has Turlean rats." 

Martha shook her head in mock sadness, "Well, don't expect me to deal with them, I'm a Doctor not an exterminator."

**Author's Note:**

> My first bit of fanfiction, from 2007.


End file.
